


Birthday Blackmail

by recklesssketches



Series: Quantic shenanigans [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv, quantic squad
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesssketches/pseuds/recklesssketches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When cornered into a promise, Felix can't hurt his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> PROGRESSION! PROGRESSION! PROGRESSION!

“What do you want.”

Felix stared at the three of Bridgette’s ‘friends’, whom they later discovered were the Quantic Squad, with daggers in his gaze (particularly Claude; he is intimidated by- er, hates people taller than him), closing his book and looking at the trio up and down.

“We’re here to cordially invite you to the summer music and dance festival coming to Paris for the first time ever next weekend.” Allegra folded her arms with a smug look across her face. He knew that look, as much as he hated to admit it. They were- key word were- childhood friends at one point, but through endless work the two drifted apart; she’d became a bit more boisterous while he stayed demure. 

“No,” he replied instantly.

“C’mon Felix,” the boy in the green hat- Allan, if he could remember correctly, whined. “It’ll be fun. Live music, good food, games for in between bands…What’s not to like?”

“You three.” Felix scrunched his nose in disgust.

“Well, we have the one thing we know you won’t say no to,” Allegra shrugged, nudging Claude in the arm with her elbow.

“And what might you think that would be?” 

“Think, alley cat, someone’s birthday is coming up,” Claude smiled, hands behind his back. “Someone you recently became close friends with.”

“Claude!” 

Felix turned his head, and in a flash Bridgette was hugging the brunet in front of him, laughing as he picked her up so easily, before setting her down and resting his hands on her shoulders. 

“Bri,” Allan greeted with a smile, Allegra giving her a quick hug. “We were actually just talking about you.”

“Oh?” she tilted her head to the side.

“Shh, now the surprise is ruined!” Allegra slapped Allan upside the head. “We were going to tell you next week.”

“Tell me what?”

“We were going to take you to that big music festival next weekend for your birthday,” Claude pointed to the four of them. “All of us; even alley cat.”

Oh shit.

Felix was going to open his mouth to protest, but Bridgette turned to him with stars in her eyes and the brightest smile she’d ever had. “Really? I’ve wanted to go to that since it was announced! I can’t believe it; my best friends and the biggest event of the summer; I can’t wait! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” she tackled the blond in a hug, before excusing herself to answer a phone call.

“You cornered me,” Felix hissed.

“We wanna spend time with Ladybug and get to know who you really are,” Allan shrugged. “We just needed assurance that you’d actually show.”

“And what better way than with your Lady?” Allegra added, the two turning on their heels and walking off.

“You,” Felix pointed at Claude, who had a smirk on his face and hands on his hips. “You’re manipulative and blackmailing me.”

“Like you haven’t with anyone else?” he reminded, before catching up with his two other friends.

 

Felix swore under his breath.


	2. Cats Hate Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the aquarium; what could go wrong?
> 
> Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... I really love the pv kids

“I don’t want to be here.” Felix stated once more, feet planted firmly into the ground as Allan tried pushing him towards the entrance (Allegra and Claude were desperately trying to pull him inside, but once Felix decides something, he’s not going to change his mind. It was a lost cause).

“We’re doing this to have a good time,” Claude stated, heaving a sigh. “Why can’t you ever enjoy things?”

“You’re aware that it’s a building full of water, crowded with hundreds of people, and all the spaces are completely and utterly too confined for anyone’s own well being, right?” The blond protested. “I refuse to be in there.”

“Felix, it’s only for a few hours,” Bridgette said, appearing to his side and swatting away Allan and Claude, Allegra backing away as soon as the raven-haired girl came into view. “Besides, I though cats liked fish.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

 

Bridgette was walking alongside Allan, who pointed out the larger fish he could identify as grouper, trout, and other species from various fishing trips he’d been on, occasionally stopping at the touch tanks to see which ones he knew. Meanwhile, Felix had Claude and Allegra on either side, steering him away whenever he looked more than three seconds at a fish.

“Don’t eat it.” Allegra muttered under her breath.

“I’m not a savage, Bustier.” Felix rolled his eyes. “I have no intention of doing such a thing.”

Bridgette motioned for the three to come closer, pointing at the koi fish swimming around, Allan already stroking one across it’s back. “They’re beautiful, aren’t they?”

Unfortunately, Felix’s eyes had trained onto a white one with a red spot on it’s back. “If we don’t go to the next exhibit, Bridgette, I’m very worried that there will be one less here.”

She nodded, and walked on, Claude following behind her like a puppy. “He almost pounced on the red dot, didn’t he.”

“Yep.” Bridgette answered.

“Well, at least we know that laser pointers will work on him. Maybe we can do that to lead him-” he stopped, gasping at the large tank in front of him full of catfish. “Felix!”

“No,” the blond called from behind.

“Don’t do it, Claude.” Allegra warned.

Claude was already pushing Felix forwards. “Talk to the catfish.” 

“Oh my god,” she groaned.

“I can’t talk to every cat-themed creature,” he snapped.

“Well why not?” Claude shrugged. “I know sign language.”

“What does that have to do with communicating to fish?”

“Communication?”

“Hey, you know what, I’m starving.” Allan interjected, placing an arm around Claude’s shoulder and walking to Allegra. “Why don’t we go get something to eat? I’d take Felix with us, but I think he’d try to decapitate one of us if were were to antagonize him any more-”

“And you are not wrong,” the blond nodded. 

“So I’m going to take these two. Bri, if you want to join us, you can. Or stay here with bitter cat, we don’t really mind. You know where to find us. We’ll meet up again later!” he called over his shoulder, dragging his two friends away.

“Are you hungry?” Bridgette asked.

“No.” Felix replied. 

“Good, we can just wander around for a little while. Maybe you can actually enjoy yourself.”

The two wandered around, Bridgette pulling him aside to point out a fish that looked really cool to her or to stop and look at the eels, hell, they even saw the jellyfish, illuminated purple by the black light (Bridgette’s shirt glowed blue, along with Felix’s hair, to an extent).

The time came and they reached the large tunnels, fish on all sides of the glass swimming over to the other side of the tank, but surprisingly, there was nobody. Bridgette suspected they were all at the cinema portion or watching the mermaid performance, but she didn’t seem to mind; more wonders for her. 

She was walking along through the tunnel, Felix beside her, his eyes flicking around nervously and taking slow, deep breaths, when she felt his hand clasp hers and his nails dig into her palm, and she hissed softly. “Felix, your nails.”

“Oh, sorry.” He released her, but she tugged lightly on his hand, lacing her fingers through his. 

“I don’t mind holding your hand.” she smiled, before turning her head to the side. “Watch this.” Bridgette backed up, pulling him with her to the middle of the tunnel, pointing as a large sea turtle passed directly over them, and Felix’s hand tightened around hers momentarily. “Pretty cool, right?”

“…Very.”

 

“Ugh, there they are.” Allan said as they approached the next room, picking out Bridgette’s pigtails from across the walkway. But Allegra stopped the trio by extending an arm out, pulling them behind the corner. 

“What’d we stop for?” Claude asked.

“Shh, look.” the blonde pointed towards the two, Bridgette pointing to the fish and Felix reading off the information about whichever one she found, hand in hand with each other.

“We leave for food, and of course he gets happier.” Allan pouted. “Rude.”

“All in good time.” Allegra sighed happily. “They’ll fix each other.”

“So should we just leave them?” he asked.

“Let’s let them have their time together,” she nodded. “I’ll text Bri and tell him Claude got food poisoning, so we have to leave.”

“Why do I have to get food poisoning?” Claude whined.

“Because you have a bad habit of eating everything withing five minutes of you getting it.”

“Touche.”

“Anyhow, let’s give them some space.” She finished, watching the two move on to the next exhibit, the smile on their faces bringing joy to the two. “They’re made for each other.”


	3. Sleepovers and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The initiation as a friend of Claude, Allan, and Allegra's begin with a mass sleepover at Bri's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PV fic mother is very proud of the pv children. They are good children

Felix was completely against the option of having to spend an entire night with Bridgette’s friends. She was the only one he could tolerate, to the point he’d say that she was his best friend, the others’s presence just gave him a migraine alone. But once Bridgette pulled out those puppy eyes of hers, he felt so guilty by saying no.

And now, here he was, sitting in the corner of Bri’s couch as the trio filed in and set their bags down, exchanging hugs and loud banter. Claude was the first to spot him, having to do a double take as his jaw dropped. “Oh my god, Felix, you actually own t-shirts? I didn’t even know you could be so unrefined to wear sweatpants.”

“Yes, Bonnefroy, I do.” Felix growled.

“Then why don’t you wear them?!”

“Oh I do, just not when you’re around.”

“Harsh. Bri, control Fe. He’s in another mood.”

Bridgette rolled her eyes, adjusting the strap of her tank top, reading Sailor Moon, and turned the TV on. “Alright, I’m gonna kick your ass, Claude. Watch your score crumble.”

“You’re involved in this, Felix.” Allegra chimed.“It’s your initiation as our friend.”

“No,” the blond said quietly, before Allan burst into laughter.

“Bri, half of these songs are from older versions,” he said, brushing his undercut out of his face. “What’re you trying to pull here?”

“I thought it’d be fun to do some older songs too.” She explained, then turned to Felix while pulling her hair back and out of her face. “Okay, basic premise, we dance, whoever has the highest score wins. This is the only thing Claude’s ever beaten Allan at, by the way.”

“That record will not stand much longer!” Allan declared.

Each one took their turn (Felix reluctantly, but he still did it and that’s what’s important), Claude dancing to Bad Romance by Lady Gaga, Allan getting S.O.S. By Rhianna, Allegra got Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke, Bridgette got Die Young by Kesha (she sang along the entire time), and Felix had Mas Que Nada (Allegra commented that Felix should’ve had something by Shakira because apparently he had really good hips??). Of course, Allan suggested they do a group mode and chose Rasputin. Felix won, regardless, but dropped to the floor afterwards.

“You’re such a drama queen.” Bridgette giggled.

 

 

The five ended up building a blanket fort, using the chairs and sofa as the support. Everyone had fallen asleep by a quarter ‘til midnight, except for Felix, when he saw Bridgette climbing up to the roof.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” he asked once he joined her, careful not to disturb the others or anyone else sleeping.

“I’m fine,” Bridgette reasoned, laying down and staring at the night sky. “I just come up here to think sometimes.”

“Oh really?” Felix nodded, laying beside her, hands behind his head. “What’s on your mind.”

 

There was a long moment of silence, before Bridgette sighed, not taking her eyes off the moon. “Does it ever scare you? The responsibility of having to watch over an entire city and defeat a villain who we’ve never even seen their face, I mean.”

“All the time,” he answered. “Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong around me.”

“But I suppose that’s where we come in,” she shrugged. “We balance each other out. Without you, too many things would go right; it’d disturb a natural order, or whatever Fu said. And without me, your bad luck would run rampant.”

Felix was silent, taking slow, deep breaths. “When I saw you that first night, I had thought all my problems were solved; that if I got what I needed I could go on without another care in the world. But after you released me for the first time, and then all that… you know,”

“You were turned into an akuma.” Bridgette nodded, voice low and her brow furrowing slightly.

“You still brought me back. No matter what, I’m not able to get out of this without being in imminent danger or a threat to you and those three down in your apartment. Plagg said the world was out of balance; me taking the ring back was a good thing, because now there’s a way to bring order.”

“Tikki said something similar too,” Bridgette stated. “She said that we can’t coexist without each other as long as Butterfly is still a threat.”

“Our job isn’t done until he’s stopped corrupting this city.”

“It’s funny,” she chuckled. “Sometimes, while we’re out on patrol, I forget I’m Ladybug and Bridgette at the same time. I forget about the world and everything around me. I just take a moment, because I feel like I’m flying, and maybe one day I can touch the stars, if I just jumped high enough. But then I’d see you behind me, and you bring me back. You’re like my anchor; it’s fun to dream, but I can’t forever.”

 

There was another long silence between the two, before Bridgette’s head turned to face him. “Hey, Felix?”

“Yes?”

She reached for his left hand, and he lowered his arm and let her take hold of his, her thumb running across Plagg’s ring over and over. “When we finally defeat Butterfly, and I break your curse without any reprocussions, will we still be friends?”

“Oh, Bridgette,” Felix sighed. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re the first person I’d consider to be my closest friend. It’d be a cold day in Hell that I’m not on your side.”

“That’s good,” she said, turning back to look at the stars and moon, lacing her fingers through his. “Because I don’t want to stop talking to you. I still like you, Felix. Even if you’ll get tired of me.”

“I don’t get tired of you, My Lady,” he assured, giving her hand a small squeeze. “You’re always full of surprises.”

 

 

Morning soon came, Allegra yawning before she turned off her music and pulled her earbuds out, examining everyone else. She was always the first one up; most of the time she’d blast music to wake up the others. Allan was face down in the couch cushions, wrapped in too many blankets to count, Claude somehow managed to have his legs and feet on the couch but the rest of his body on the floor, his imitation varsity shirt riding up around his ribcage due to gravity, and Felix was a few feet from Bridgette, her arms lazily around his shoulders and knees to his chest, his head in the crook of her neck.

 

Mmm, on second thought, maybe she’ll let them sleep. After all, Claude was sure to wake up upset because of his score and Allan would pop his back so much one would think there’s bubble wrap under his shirt. Mainly though, it was because this was as close Felix was ever going to let someone get to him; she’s not going to ruin a moment Bri’s been working for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it might be a while until the next chapter of this work, before I start getting real serious with my works. Then after I get those out of the way, comes the post-reveal stuff!


	4. Cat Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every thirteenth of the month is 'Be Nice to Felix Day', especially when it falls on a Friday. But when his luck affects him in a way that could expose Felix as Chat Noir, the Quantics do everything they can to help him find a way to get under control quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! This is the last chapter for this part of the series, then I start doing darker stuff, such as extra chapters involving an akuma Felix, and then progressive story stuff, such as Volpina and the final battle, onto some post-battle stuff too. Enjoy!

“I'm just saying,” Claude whined, following his group of friends (plus Felix) through the park near Bridgette's apartment. “Butterfly's gonna show soon; are we really sure we can do this without a meeting with Fu?”

“Fu said we needed to handle this ourselves and that he can't interfere,” Allegra reminded. “And we've come to be a good team; I think we can do it.”  
“I just want this to be over.” Felix groaned. “I'm sick and tired of bad luck following me wherever I go.”  
“Felix, it's not that bad.”  
“Have you been around me on Friday the 13th?”

 

“Isn't that today?” Bridgette asked, checking her phone for the date.   
“Yes it is.” Allan nodded, stretching and lacing his fingers behind his neck. “But not a single thing has gone wro-” he stopped dead in his tracks, backing everyone up momentarily, staring at Felix. “I spoke too soon.”

“What?” Felix asked, glancing at the other four, who'd gone wide-eyed and silent. “What's wrong?”  
“Ears.” They all said simultaneously, pointing to the top of his head.   
Felix reached up, carefully feeling the black cat ears promptly wiggling. He inhaled sharply, before Bridgette climbed up his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, covering his ears with her hands. “My place- now.” she ordered, the five awkwardly shuffling towards her apartment.

 

“What do we do?” Felix asked, pacing around the kitchen frantically while covering his ears, muttering curses under his breath. “Plagg says it's not his fault, but I know for a fact he's lying. This is all him.”  
“Is not!” The kwami complained, popping out from the ring. “I had no involvement in this.”

Allan turned the handle on the sink, filling the glass to the brim before turning it off, and dousing Felix with water. The blond turned to him, his eyes wide with malcontent, as the glass in Allan's hand shattered. “Why.”  
“Cats hate water; I thought it would work!”  
“Well it didn't.”

“Enough.” Allegra cleared her throat. “Let's try to figure out what triggered it.”  
“Murphy's Law.” Claude said as if it were obvious. “Allan said that nothing bad had happened today because it's Friday the 13th. And now, anything that can go wrong...”  
“It will.” Bridgette finished, heaving a sigh. “So we have to wait this out.”  
“Unless we jinx him.” Allegra suggested.  
“The last time I was jinxed I went mute.” Felix stated sourly.

“Hush, kitty.” Bridgette rolled her eyes. “Let's keep trying to find a way to fix this. If we can't, it'll be over at midnight. No big deal.”  
“Just remember, nothing flammable.” Claude chimed.

 

The four spent hours trying to figure out what happened. Bridgette consulted Tikki and got nowhere, Allegra tried to use Murphy's Law to her advantage (and instead, ended up with a nasty bruise on her forehead), Allan tried to pull them off, and Claude tried things that worked with cats to get some type of reaction: feather toys (that made him pounce and bat at them), laser pointers (he enjoyed watching Felix try to catch the red dot), even catnip- which, inevitably, Felix looked like he was stoned afterwards. 

Finally midnight was approaching, and the three were passed out by the time they had given up. Bridgette laid on the floor across from them, staring at the ceiling intensely trying to figure out how to fix the problem, while Felix sat with his back to the wall, away from all of them.  
“I don't know.” Bridgette finally announced, throwing her hands up in the air. “For God's sake, I don't have any clue how to fix this.”  
“Bridgette, it's ten 'til midnight. You had a good run.” Felix said.  
“No, you don't understand.” She whined. “This is the first thing I haven't been able to solve as Ladybug. I even tried talking to Fu, but you know he dances around the answers.”  
“Exactly why I don't trust him.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“Don't be; I should've known to say nothing.”

Bridgette sighed, falling back onto the carpet.

 

“Can you stop it now?” Tikki nudged Plagg, gesturing to the clock which had struck midnight.  
“Fine, fine. The only reason I couldn't before was because even though I represent bad luck, sometimes I can't even control it. This is just the world playing a game.” Plagg groaned, and raised his arm. The kwamis watched as the ears disappeared from Felix, who'd fallen asleep a few feet from Bridgette.  
“Better?”

**Author's Note:**

> The next three are nice little fluffy chapters. Enjoy!


End file.
